


For Infinity

by higherfurther_romanova



Category: Avengers, Endgame - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, infinity war - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Oh god, i dont know how to do this, tumblr repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higherfurther_romanova/pseuds/higherfurther_romanova
Relationships: Avengers x Reader, Black Widow/Reader, Natasha x Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda x reader (Platonic), black widow x reader, carol x nat (platonic), carol x reader (platonic)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	For Infinity

**Warnings: It’s just really angsty and triggering most likely.**

**Word Count: 1,101**

**A/N: I’m trying to get that Wanda fic finished, I’m just really busy and stressed. Remember that I care about you all and I hope you’re doing well. Please be careful reading this, loves. I will be adding more parts to this. I just need to get through my requests and all that. I currently have a few more assignments to catch up on but this weekend should have some stuff out. <3**

~~~~~~~~~~~⧗~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Give this to her…” You whisper into Wanda’s ear before running to the edge of the cliff. A red mist surrounds you before you can jump but you stick your foot out, tripping her before she can get to the edge._

_“Don’t do this…” She pleads._

_“Whatever it takes…” You smile sadly._

_She shoots up and jumps before you can react. You jump after her, attaching a grappling arrow to the edge of the cliff and wrapping it around the witch’s waist. In the position, the two of you are in it’s impossible for her to use her magic to switch this around._

_“The world needs the strongest avenger.” You smile softly, a tear slipping down your cheek._

_“Please…” She croaks._

_You kick yourself from her strong grasp. A blood-wrenching scream echoes throughout the location. The ghost of your smile etched upon your face as you take your last breath stained in her mind. The way your eyes closed so peacefully when you fell forever in her mind._

~~~~~~~~~~~⧗~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha walks through the orange portal ready to fight. She doesn’t see you around but she just assumes you’re towards the back of the massive group. 

“Avengers!” The old soldier yells. 

“Assemble…” Natasha smirks as she comes up to his side. 

The battle moves quickly, it’s exhausting really. She has yet to see you, but she tries to keep her mind from going over the worst scenarios. She continues fighting, waiting to see your beautiful smile once more. 

“I don’t even know who you are…” Natasha briefly hears Thanos chuckle darkly. 

“You will.” Wanda growls. 

That’s my girl. Nat thinks with a smile. 

The battle dies down slowly after Carol comes in. Peter was curled up in a pile of the debris holding the infinity gauntlet. Carol landed right infront of him as he nervously introduced himself, “Hey, Peter Parker. You got something for me?” The captain asks with a smirk. 

“I don’t know how you’re going to get through all of that.” He sits up. 

“Don’t worry. She’s not alone.” Wanda and Nat say as they walk up behind her with every other woman on the team but you. She begins to worry but doesn’t have much time before another group of aliens is running towards her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~⧗~~~~~~~~~~~

“I am inevitable,” Thanos smirks. 

“And I… “ Tony pants, “Am…Iron man.” He snaps. 

Natasha looks around as aliens continue to disappear just as she did. She turns around to smile at Tony but sees Pepper helping him up against the van. 

“We won Mr. Stark, we did it..” Peter sobs. 

Natasha walks up behind him and places a hand on his shoulder, kneeling down next to him. 

“Tony…” She whispers. 

“Romanoff…” He mumbles incoherently. 

“It’s okay. We’ll be okay.” Nat promises. 

Pepper places a kiss on top of his head as he takes his last breath. Peter lets out a sob onto Nat’s shoulder. She pulls him close, wrapping her arms around the young boy. It hits her once she realizes you weren’t by Tony’s side when he took his last breath when you weren’t there to protect the young spiderling, that you aren’t there to pull Peter into your arms and swear to protect him at any costs, to assure him that he’ll be okay, to assure her that she’ll be okay. She glances over to Wanda, pleading to whatever gods are out there that her thoughts aren’t true. Wanda drops to her knees, no longer able to keep her emotions in check. 

“Wanda…” Nat croaks.

She shakes her head, pulling out the note and ring you handed to her on vormir. A small sob escapes her, Rhodey pulls Peter up and walks him away. Carol kneels next to Natasha and pulls her into her chest, tears streaming down her face as well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~⧗~~~~~~~~~~~

A week after the final battle, she asked Wanda for the note and the ring. The note read:

_“Natalia,_

_I knew the success of this war wouldn’t be as easy as it presented itself to be. Why would it be? Every day was like driving a nightmare I couldn’t escape from. You cleared the infamous title from your name while the press continued to go on about my past. I couldn’t imagine a world with you gone and I know this team needs their glue. The world needs the black widow, the team needs Natasha Romanoff._

_When I Ieave this Earth, promise me that you won’t dwell on my absence because I’m not gone. I’ll always be with you because I love you for infinity. Please don’t get stuck on me, find someone who will make you happy, who can treat you well because you deserve to be happy._

_I remember when you came up to my cell block, you were just a scared little widow who couldn’t even remember her own name. I told you I would do anything to keep you safe and I hope I lived up to those words. I kept fighting every day for you and I would do it again in a minute. I wouldn’t change a single thing I did for you._

_I hope I go to heaven because I’d like to see you again. And if I’m that lucky, I’ll be waiting here for you. And I’ll be sure to tell you about the view when I see you again. ;)_

_PS._

_I left you this ring in the off chance you’d like something to remember me by. Tony helped me design it, tap the side of it four times, trust me. I love you, Talia. I’ll see you in a minute."_

Tears streamed down her face as she opened the ring box. She found a beautiful ring: the band looked like a rose stem and the gem was in the shape of a rose but rather than rose petals blooming from the leaves it was a black widow hourglass. "For infinity” was engraved inside.

A small sob escapes her lips as she slides it on. She vows to herself to never take it off and never lose it. She taps the ring in the location you described three times; a suit forms on her, similar to her old one but more protective and lighter. A small, almost weightless earpiece trails up her neck into her ear. 

“Welcome, agent Romanoff.” Your voice plays from the earpiece. 

“(Y/N)…?” Her voice gets caught in her throat. 

“Yes, darling. What can I do for you?” The AI asks. 

She lets out a breathless sob as she hears your voice one last time. 

“I love you…” She croaks. 

“I love you too, Talia.”

~~~~~~~~~~~⧗~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
